tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Maerys I Morgan
Maerys I Morgan is the Emperor of Tamriel in 5E 135, a scion of House Morgan, and the last man to ride a Dragon. He is the father of Rhaela Morgan and Arik V Morgan He serves as one of the protagonists of A Throne of Ash, and one of the antagonists/foils in Heavy is the Head. Background Maerys was born in 5E 93, the fourth son of Emperor Daenar II and his wife, Mirenna, the human princess of Stormhold. He was born during the first years of his father's reign, as his father desperately tried to salvage the Empire after the disastrous reign of Arik IV, Maerys' grandfather. As an infant, a dragon egg was placed in his cradle, which quickly hatched after the first few hours of being in his presence. Due to the fact that he has had a dragon since birth, Maerys is a skilled dragonrider, and the bond between him and his beast, Makar, is fairly strong. Maerys' childhood was one of turmoil, due to the ever-shifting balance of power between his father and his father's bastard half-siblings. He fought in the first Blackfyre Rebellion at the age of sixteen, during which the events of A Throne of Ash occur, where he proved his gift at strategy and leadership. After his father's death, Maerys assumed the Ruby Throne at the age of twenty, after much debate as to the succession. The Elder Council debated for months as to whether Maerys or his elder brother's infant daughter, Shaena, should be declared Emperor. However, due to the fact that the Shaena was an infant girl, and Maerys was a grown man with a dragon, he was given the throne. Maerys was wed to one of the Princesses of Cespar, Dyanna Harin, and together they quickly had six children: Dane, Aerion, Aenis, Dera, Arik V, and Rhaela. He once again was forced to stop two more Blackfyre Rebellions; In the third and final one, his dragon was killed, and the Morgannic Dragons went extinct. In the year 5E 135, in order to ensure the purity of his line, he married two of his children, Aerion and Dera, to each other, thus setting off the chains of events that occur in Heavy is the Head. Personality During A Throne of Ash, Maerys is a teenager, and impulsive. He is wildly intelligent and strategic, but he is also given to following his worst impulses if he thinks that they will further his goals. He is shown to be apathetic about the lives of those he considers beneath him, believing only that his family and his line are worthy. He is excessively proud of himself and his achievements, and is not given to reacting well if talked down to. He has a bit of a temper, as well. During Heavy is the Head, Maerys is a grown man, and far more pragmatic and cold. He is one of the most intelligent men alive during the time, and his gift with strategy is intimidating to say the least. He is less impulsive, and thinks through every move he makes, as if the world is a chess board. While still apathetic to the lives of those he considers beneath him, Maerys has grown to recognize that everyone has their uses, and is less willing to act carelessly with them. His temper remains, but he is able to keep it in check more easily. The death of his dragon, Makar, during the last Rebellion has left him bitter and desensitized. However, everything remains, to him, about his family. He cares for each of his children, but cares far more about the impact they will have on the family name and legacy. Appearance In his younger days, at the age of sixteen, Maerys was known as a handsome man, a perfect specimen of the Morgan Dynasty. He shared some similar features to his children, such as having the same shade of green in his eyes as his daughter, Rhaela, a similar vaguely-androgynous shape to his face as Arik, and the same high cheekbones and severe look as Aerion. He stands at around 6'1, having reached almost his height as an adult. He is lithe, like a sprinter, and his black hair is kept shaggy. He has an almost unearthly appearance, in his beauty. As an adult, Maerys had become more brawny, the stereotypical image of a warrior. His shoulders are broader, and he ripples with muscle. His curly black hair falls to his shoulders, and he bears frown lines across his face. He is nearly 6'3 by this point, and his face is more stern and angry-appearing. He remains beautiful, but in a far more grounded manner. Trivia *The picture featured above shows Maerys as he appears in A Throne of Ash Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emperors Category:Royalty Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Morgannic Canon